Reflections
by Jillcb
Summary: With Camelot celebrating the birth of its heir Prince Lachlan, Merlin takes a quiet moment to reflect on what he has achieved. With Sefa at his side, and now being Arthur's Chief Advisor there is much to feel pleased about. But Merlin knows as ever disaster can be just around the corner. Follows on from The Heir.


Camelot was in party mood, as it celebrated the birth of Arthur and Gwen's first child Prince Lachlan. Everywhere Merlin walked there were happy, smiling faces as the people toasted the new heir of Camelot. Merlin watched from Arthur's chambers as people came to the castle and offered little presents for the newly born.

The birth itself had been pretty trouble-free. Gwen had pretty much given birth on time. For Merlin it had been exhausting, as he split himself between helping Gaius and reassuring Arthur. Arthur had understandably considering past history been a bag of nerves as the big day approached. Merlin had more than once had to count to ten, as the King had him running all over the place.

In the end, Gwen of all people had managed to calm Arthur down, much to Merlin's relief. It had been the first birth that Merlin had been at, and frankly he wasn't in a hurry to attend another one! But as ever his respect for his friend Gwen knew no bounds, as she coped with everything the birth threw at her, and especially Arthur.

Merlin was now a Godfather to the little boy; as he looked through the window at the endless stream of people, he considered just how far he'd come. It hadn't seemed so long ago that he had just arrived in Camelot, not knowing what the future would bring for him. Now he Merlin was Godfather to Prince Lachlan, he shook his head again, as if struggling to comprehend it all. A shadow came behind him.

"You must be so pleased." the familiar voice said.

He turned and smiled at Sefa. She had been busy the past few months preparing Gwen for the big day. Neither of them had seen much of the other recently.

"I'm just thinking how incredible it all is. Me simple me, Godfather to the King's son. It doesn't seem real somehow."

"I can see how proud you are." Sefa smiled, taking his hand. "You are an amazing man as well."

"Amazing me?" Merlin laughed pulling her alongside him.

"All your responsibilites, and everything you and Arthur have achieved together. Uniting the Five Kingdoms. Bringing magic back into Camelot, that is something special. If anyone told me that magic would be alive in Camelot, I would of laughed." she said. "That is all your achievement."

"It can all be destroyed in one moment though Sefa." Merlin warned his eyes clouding over, despite his present happiness.

"Morgana?" Sefa asked and gave an inward shudder. Even now she still couldn't quite believed she had sided with the High Priestess. "I don't understand why she is still fighting. Surely bringing magic back was her main ambition? So why is she still fighting Camelot?"

"Sadly Morgana has lost the humanity she once had. Now she thinks only of herself, she has allowed herself to go over to the dark side. Such a waste." he sighed.

"I'd forgotten you knew her well once." Sefa remarked "What was she like?"

"Beautiful, compassionate, believed in standing up for what was right. She was a very noble person back then. But then she lost her way." Merlin sighed.

Sefa noticed a cloud pass over Merlin's face, she reckoned there was much more to it, than Merlin was letting on. One day she vowed to try and help him through it. But now was not the time, as both she and Merlin had too much on their plates, with a celebration to plan for.

"The last of the invitations have now gone out." Sefa smiled.

"Um," Merlin smiled "I hope the cook has orderered enough food, as the pratt is eating us out of house and home at the moment. You'd think it was him that had given birth, rather than Gwen."

"Merlin." Sefa laughed. By now she was use to the nickname that Merlin had for Arthur, but she still couldn't quite believe he was so blase about using it in public.

"Speaking of which." Sefa said "I'd better get on with the preparations. See you later." She climbed up on her tip toes and kissed Merlin on the cheek.

"Bye, don't work too hard." Merlin smiled, watching her go.

"Here's where you're hiding." a voice said breaking into Merlin's thoughts.

"Hiding?" Merlin said in an exasperated tone. "As if I ever get the chance to hide."

"I've been looking for you, for the last hour." Arthur said throwing his sword down.

"Well you haven't been looking very well, I've been here for the last hour!" Merlin said, picking the sword up and putting it in the stand.

"Merlin!" Arthur, "I really don't know why I put up with your insolence."

"Probably for the same reason that I put up with you." Merlin said making a face. "Anyway what do you want me for? Is Gwen okay?"

"She's fine. Although she doesn't seem to have too much time for me at the moment."

Merlin laughed, "Ah the young Prince has taken your place in her affections." He grinned. "Are you surprised Arthur?" Merlin exclaimed. "He was only born a couple of days ago. I'm afraid you are going to have to wait your turn."

"I don't see why you're so happy Merlin." Arthur laughed, "That just means you are going to have put up with me a lot more."

"Ah I hadn't thought of that." Merlin said. "I suppose there is a downside to everything."

"So how far along are we with regard the celebration?" Arthur asked sitting by the window.

"Sefa said the last invitations have left today. The food has been ordered, there is an overall clean-up starting tomorrow. Oh yes and friends of Leon have hired a couple of singers."

"Singers? Are they any good? I don't just want anyone singing at my boy's celebration." Arthur mused suddenly preturbed.

"Funnily enough Arthur, I've got rather a lot on at the moment, I've not had time to check them out. But how about asking Leon? He may know something about them, considering he is hiring them."

"Um that might not be a bad idea." Arthur said. "You can never be too careful."

"There are not going to be any major speeches or anything are there?" Merlin grimaced putting some clothes away in the wardrobe.

"I have to make a speech Merlin, to welcome my son into the world. To show him where he fits into the natural order." Arthur said raising his eyebrow.

"Arthur he is two days old, I doubt he is going to take any of it in." Merlin grumbled.

"Important people from across the Five Kingdoms are due to arrive in Camelot over the weekend. If you seriously think that I am not going to go to town, over the birth of my first son, then you're seriously mistaken." Arthur beamed.

Merlin turned away and made a face.

"Stop making faces Merlin." Arthur instructed him, "I will be writing it this time."

"You are going to write your speech." Merlin smiled. "Oh in that case." Merlin began to leave the room, getting to the door.

"Oh before you go Merlin. How long do you think I should make the speech, also how funny? Also do you think I should mention the situation in Mercia?"

Merlin silently fumed to himself, and closed the door again. "Maybe we should do it together sire." he said tersely.

"Do you think so?" Arthur asked a grin starting to gather on his face.

"By the time you've asked me another twenty questions, we may as well of done it together!" Merlin muttered.

Merlin sat down at the table, determined that just for once the King would contribute a bit more than usual. As he began to write Gwen came through from the royal chambers.

"Oh Gwen." Merlin said getting Merlin up.

"Sit down Merlin and stop bowing." Gwen said, helping herself to a grape.

"What are you doing up my love?" Arthur asked coming over to where Gwen had sat down.

"Lachlan has been fed, and is now asleep. I thought I'd make the most of the last of the sunshine." Gwen smiled.

"Now you know what Gaius, said don't tire yourself." Arthur said attempting to persuade her back to bed.

"Arthur I've given birth, I've not lost a limb, stop fussing." Gwen said "A bit of time in the sunshine will not do me any harm will it Merlin?"

Merlin hated these moments when either Arthur or Gwen would attempt to involve him in one of their domestics. He could never win in those situations, as he was only too well aware.

"Well no" he began to agree with Gwen, then he saw Arthur glaring at him for going against him. "But make sure you don't over do it."he said hoping that he had been as neutrel as he could be.

For once both Arthur and Gwen seemed quite happy by his response.

"Anyway what are you two doing?" Gwen asked curiously.

"We're writing Arthur's speech for Lachlan's celebration." Merlin said.

"Arthur I hope this isn't going to be over the top." Gwen said staring at her husband.

"Me over the top?" Arthur laughed.

"Yes Arthur Pendragon, you. I was hoping for a quiet affair."

"Gwen the heir of Camelot has just been born, it's an important moment for this Kingdom." Arthur explained proudly. "It's important to announce Lachlan's birth, to friend and foe alike."

"I suppose so." Gwen said after a pause. "Why is Merlin doing it Arthur? I thought you were going to do your speeches from now on?"

"I was going to do it. But then Merlin had a good idea_" Arthur began

"I did?" Merlin questioned.

Gwen looked from one to the other.

"You mean you said you'd do it Arthur, and then you began asking him so many questions, he gave in."

"No!" Arthur assured her sounding injured beyond measure.

Merlin laughed silently.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur snapped without looking at him.

"I haven't said a word."Merlin cried innocently.

Sometimes you don't have to say anything." Arthur said.

"You're as bad as one another." Gwen said looking at both of them. "I thought we'd agreed that Merlin needed to lighten his load."

"Oh it's all right Gwen." Merlin assured her laughing it off.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You see he's not bothered." Arthur said giving a charming smile at Gwen and getting up.

Merlin grinned and started to write some ideas down on the parchment. Just as he was about to ask Arthur something, the door opened.

"Er I thought we were doing this together." Merlin called.

"Yes," Arthur said, "But then you do these things so well. I thought you will probably do a better job." He grinned closing the door quickly.

"Can you believe that?" Merlin cried out.

Gwen shook her head in exasperation. "Merlin he does this every time as well you know. That is why I thought we'd agreed that he should do his own speeches. That you would not be persuaded to do it with him."

"Ah yes." Merlin nodded.

"You will never learn." Gwen said

"Well this is the last time!" Merlin assured her.

Gwen rolled her eyes again. Yes Merlin she thought to herself whatever you say!


End file.
